Daichi Sawamura
is a third year at Karasuno High School; he is the captain of the Karasuno High volleyball club, holding the position of wing spiker. He was the acting coach during the time that Karasuno did not have an official coach. Appearance He has short dark hair and dark brown eyes. Daichi has a large build, and many people have stated that his appearance gives off his captain status right away. Daichi usually has a gentle smile on his face but when he gets angry, his eyes glaze over. Personality Daichi is a very caring and concerned captain who makes sure that everyone is doing okay and always puts the team first. He is also patient and understanding, but becomes "really scary" when angry or when his patience gets tested. He is well-respected and also feared by his teammates. During the match against Johzenji High, Takinoue notices how Daichi is similar to Asahi in that neither of them seem like high schoolers (Asahi because of his appearance and Daichi because of his behavior). However, he dismisses this thought after Yachi tells him about how Daichi recently got in trouble for accidentally setting off the emergency bell while struggling with the boys' basketball team's captain during the lunchtime rush. Chapter 110 Statistics Daichi's weapon isn't his attack, but his solid receive. As a result, he can be considered a defensive specialist. In other words, he's skillful and excels at defense. He, along with Nishinoya, are often the ones tasked with handling difficult receives (such as Oikawa's serve), or covering for other teammate's mistakes as a solid anchor, something Johzenji High lacks. He also commands formation shifts to cover for Johzenji's attacks, and leaving them vulnerable at the frontline. After the Summer Training Arc, he improved his solid receive, flying fall receive, and soft block. He also says that he feels like he can see the opposing spiker's movements more clearly than before. Adding onto that, it's shown (in a flashback) that he can use the opposing spiker's form to read the spiker's course. As of mid-November: * Fingertip Height: 223 cm * Jumping Reach: 310 cm (spike) / 298 cm (block) Trivia *Favorite Food: Shoyu ramen. *Current Concern: His incessant dreams about the vice principal's flying wig. *Daichi forms a set with Sugawara and Asahi. His jersey number (1) is symbolic of his solid receive, and how an underarm pass is usually the first contact. * Because the 1st and 2nd years frequently misbehave, he always has to be around. * Though he rarely shows his anger, Sugawara says that side of Daichi should be avoided. * He used to study in Izumitate Junior High with Hayato Ikejiri and Yui Michimiya. * His star sign is Capricorn. *Furudate gave him this name because "His surname simply came to me. I decided on his name without much trouble because I finished his character first. I personally like the way “Daichi-san” sounds."Haikyū!! Guidebook *'Nomenclature': **Daichi (大地) - Ground; Earth **Sawamura (澤村) - Swamp Village References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Wing Spikers Category:Captains Category:3rd Year